Butterfly Moon
by Damian1245
Summary: Tyki has taken Lavi as his prisoner, as he stole his Innocence and is keeping it for 'safe keeping'... What happens now? ** One-shot - LEMON - TykixLavi **


**WARNING: This is a one-shot containing a very graphic LEMON scene. If you are under the required age, or if yaoi(men having sex with men) offends you, then you shouldn't be reading it. -.-**

**Disclaimer: D Gray-Man, Tyki Mikk, and Lavi all belong to Katsura-sensei and I am severely happy that Sensei made this manga/anime series. I AM NOT WORTHY! Dx Other than that, the story and idea are completely mine, and I reserve the right to be called a fangirl with a very sick mind. *facepalm*  
**

* * *

It had been oddly quiet around the Ark lately, and it was quite unnerving. The tall red-head stood at the end of a bed, gazing anxiously at the door. He fidgeted, fingers weaving into his hair every now and then, as his single green eye kept a close watch on the golden colored handle. He couldn't take the silence anymore, so he moved quickly toward the door, reaching for the handle and pulling it open - only to find the one person he didn't really want to see at that time.

"Oi. What are you doing, Usagi-kun?" the taller man asked, his short black hair slicked back as usual. The red-head took a step back, his eye wide. The other stepped in, the door closing and locking behind him, and approached the 'rabbit' slowly. After reaching the end of the bed, the red-head tripped and fell back onto the sheets, a heavy shudder running over his frame.

"T-Tyki... What's... What's been going on out there? It's been so.. quiet!" the red-head asked, trying to divert the man's attention from his body. Tyki blinked, his golden eyes half open as he looked down at his prisoner. A slow smirk formed on his lips, his gray skin disappearing into the normal flesh color.

"What's wrong, Lavi? You seem so eager to help out your friends, even when I have this." he said softly, holding up one hand to show a tiny hammer - Lavi's Innocence. Lavi grit his teeth and gazed off, shuddering again. Tyki laughed softly and hid away the tiny weapon again, leaning down to Lavi's level and pushing the younger man over. Lavi blinked rapidly up at him, his cheeks flashing a light shade of pink.

"D-Don't..." he managed to utter before his lips were covered by the Noah's. He struggled a bit, hands pushing at Tyki's chest to try and push him away, though he knew it was in vain. Slowly, his eye had closed and he gave in to the seduction being given by the man. Oh, but he enjoyed it - even if he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Mm. You really are tasty, Usagi-kun." Tyki murmured, sliding his head down a bit to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin at Lavi's neck. He gasped slightly, head turning as if to try and get him to stop, though it only made it more accessible. Lavi let out a low groan, his cheeks flushed a darker shade of red by now. Honestly, he had never thought of doing something like this with a man. Though when he was captured by Tyki, the Noah had really shown him how it's good to try new things - even if it's your enemy.

"Ty..ki..." he uttered in a voice that was cut off with a moan. Tyki had slid a hand down, only to bring it back up again and under the Exorcist's shirt, his fingers playing with the body as he used 'Choose' once or twice. Lavi really did enjoy it, even when the bastard used that freaky power of his, but the Exorcist in him always made it hard to ignore the threat that loomed in the back of his mind. He was a prisoner, being used as a slave for sex, and he had to remember that. It wasn't as if Tyki had feelings for him.

It was after the fingers brushed one of his nipples that Lavi lost his thought. He squirmed under the Noah, breath already hitched by the light touch. He opened his eye a bit to gaze up at the man, somewhat annoyed and intimidated by the smirk on his face. He whined as his nipple was taken between two fingers and pinched, eye closing and head turning away when Tyki decided to tug on it teasingly. He flinched away as soon as the other hand had reached his crotch, knees turning in towards each other to hide it.

"N-Not there.." he pleaded, still unable to look at the man. Tyki chuckled, easily moving his hand back up and using them both to start stripping Lavi of his shirt. He resisted only for a moment before the fabric was pulled up and over his head. Lavi finally gazed up at Tyki, cheeks burning with something more than just embarrassment. He was aroused, and Tyki knew it - and was going to continue teasing him because of it. The man leaned down again and took one of the nubs in his mouth, biting down and causing Lavi to call out a bit louder than intended.

Tyki smirked as Lavi squirmed and whined, the sight of the helpless Exorcist exciting him further. Lavi held the back of one hand against his mouth, desperate to keep his moans quiet, though Tyki had other ideas. In a few swift movements, the tie Tyki had been wearing was secured tightly around Lavi's wrists - which were then conveniently tied to the back of the bed. His hands clenched and unclenched, the feeling uncomfortable but bearable for now. He frowned up at Tyki, a small trail of sweat flickering down one side of his face.

All at once, Lavi's pants were being undone and pulled off of his hips, and he tried to protest by kicking his legs at him. Of course, Tyki wound up pinning him once more, which was pressing Lavi's uncomfortable arousal even tighter against his body. It was getting really hot really quickly, and the blush had already spread to his chest. Again, the Noah took one of the nipples between his teeth and nipped down a bit, causing Lavi to cry out like before, couple this time with a whining moan. This teasing was killing him!

"You really want it somewhere else, don't you Lavi?" Tyki muttered, licking over the raised nub and blowing on it to make the Exorcist shiver. Lavi turned his head one way and then the other, hitched breath making it increasingly difficult to speak.

"It's.. s-so h.. h-hot.." he whimpered, another shiver running down his spine from the excitement. Tyki shifted closer to him, growling in his ear as he bit down on the lobe teasingly. Lavi's mouth dropped open a bit, letting out a sharp moan. He couldn't take it, it was so hot... His hips jerked upwards, pushing his groin against Tyki's heavily and actually causing the Noah to grunt in response.

"Ohh?~ So you do want your cock played with." the man murmured in his ear, making Lavi's brows twitch at the use of such a word. But he was right, and Lavi allowed a hand to slither down to his hip and toy with the waistband of his boxers. Too hot...

"Tell me what you want, Lavi." he murmured again, tongue flicking out and licking along the side of his ear. Lavi squirmed a bit, willing his breathing to calm down at least a bit.

"I.. I want.. Ahhhnn..." he tried to speak, but Tyki caught his ear in his teeth again, causing him to let out a moan. He whined a bit, turning his head away.

"M-My c... My cock... Nnn I-I wa..nt you to... Ahhh!" Again, he couldn't completely say what he wanted, Tyki making sure of that. After the Noah chuckled, he leaned up off Lavi and stood away from the bed. The Exorcist watched him with slightly dulled vision, his eyes catching the movements the man took to slip out of his clothes. He forced himself to tear his gaze away, knowing full well what he had just brought on.

His boxers were tugged down quite quickly, wincing a bit as his stiffened cock was let out quite harshly. He bit down on his lip, watching Tyki reach over and grab a bottle from a side table. He squirmed a bit, not wanting this to happen all of a sudden, but Tyki wasn't about to let him get off that easily. Tyki moved onto the bed again, pulling Lavi's legs up onto his hips a bit before opening the bottle in his hand.

"I'd warn you that it'll be cold, but you already know this don't you Lavi?" Tyki chuckled, tipping the bottle so that the liquid began to spill out. Lavi braced himself, but he still jolted at the icy touch of the lubricating liquid that the Noah had used on him the several times before, when he still struggled with his full strength. He had learned to expect this kind of thing, though, so he figured it would be best not to squirm at this point.

A gasp escaped him as two fingers slid down his thigh and entered him quite quickly. It hurt, of course, but it was better than his first time. Before, it had been like a thousand knives had been stabbed through his pelvis, though by now he was used to it and it was only a momentary sting. In moments, his arousal was twitching and he was letting out small gasping moans. It had gotten hot again really quickly, sweat trailing down his body everywhere now.

"Nnn.. Ty..ki... Ahhhhnn!" he uttered his name, and Tyki smirked and proceeded to pull his fingers out harshly. Lavi whined low in his throat, drool beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth. His legs were spread quite openly now, begging for the man to enter him. Tyki took the invitation quickly, leaning over Lavi and pushing his own hard cock teasingly against his entrance. His mouth fell open a bit more, breath catching as the mass slid into him quite easily. His breath came out in a low moan.

"You seem to want to grab something, so.." His voice reached the Exorcist, but he could barely register what was happening. He could feel his wrists being freed, and then his arms instantly went around Tyki's neck to hold him close.

"Uhhnn.. T.. Tyki.." he whined, one hand gripping desperately into the man's hair and the others fingers gripping into the bare skin of Tyki's back. The Noah smiled, eyes narrowed on the face of the one beneath him, and began to move himself inside of the red-head. Lavi cried out in moans, his eye closed tightly and his head tipped back in pleasure. He moved his legs a bit, allowing the man to move in deeper, locking his ankles together so that his legs were held around Tyki's waist. He continued to move at a regular pace, and Lavi's moans matched it perfectly.

The Noah slowed his pace for a moment, teasing his bed mate, but sped up quicker than he had been going before - which caused Lavi's cries to get louder and more pronounced. A hand snaked back to grab the red-head's arousal, the grip tightening and loosening as a tease. Lavi let out a whining moan, sweat trailing down the side of his face along with the drool that had collected at the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, Lavi, say it.~" Tyki murmured sweetly in his ear. The Exorcist opened his eye weakly, gazing up at the face above him as he continued to move inside of him. He couldn't form the words, and he knew that the damn Noah was just teasing him more. But he attempted it anyways, closing his mouth for a moment before opening it again.

"I.. Nnnn... I l-lo..ve... you.. T-Tyki.. Ahhhn!" he managed to get the words out, and it resulted in a few swift thrusts that threw his mind completely off. The pressure built rapidly after that, and he tensed, a slow shiver trailing up his body as his back arched up and pushed his chest against Tyki's. He twitched against him, tensing again and finally exploding with a rush of pleasure that had him crying out loudly. His sudden outburst caught Tyki off guard, and he closed his eyes as he tensed inside of him, pleasure wracking his form as he let loose.

A few moments of bliss passed, and Lavi was lying on his back again, shaking heavily and breathing raggedly. Tyki drew himself out of the younger man, wincing a bit before sliding down to lay against the red-head. He set his head on Lavi's chest, eyes closed with a slight grin on his face.

"I love you too.. Usagi-kun." he muttered softly. Lavi's eye shot open, his gaze going to the one lying atop him. He blinked a couple of times, but a soft smile crept onto his lips, and his cooled off cheeks had flushed a light pink again. At first he had thought the Noah was playing with him, but he had sounded so sincere... Maybe it was actually possible for Noah to get along with Exorcists, if only they all had someone like Tyki.

"Goodnight, Lavi." he heard Tyki whisper. Lavi's eye closed, a wave of exhaustion hitting him hard, and he thought briefly about his question earlier that had gone unanswered. He shrugged it off, setting a hand on Tyki's head.

"Goodnight.. Tyki-pon.~" he whispered back. He was asleep before Tyki could respond, lost in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write up a one-shot for D Gray-Man. I've had some yummy TykixLavi thoughts on my mind a lot lately, so I decided to give you all something like this while I'm still working on CH5 of 'Hunting'. Please don't kill me, LOL! HRT!**

**Please review! I need to know if I've been doing good with personalities of these damn anime characters. D:**


End file.
